kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki Takeda
Takeda Ikki (武田 一基?) Takeda, also known as Takeda the Puncher or Takeda the Fist, was part of the late Ragnarok's Technique Trio, along with Ukita and Kōga. He is one of the captains of the Shinpaku Alliance. Character Outline Takeda is a young man with a muscular build, dark skin, and silver hair. Unlike the cowardly Kenichi Shirahama, Takeda rushes into battle full of confidence and has a very light hearted attitude, joking even during serious situations. He also shows extreme respect for his master James Shiba and the Masters of Ryozanpaku. He is also passionate about Boxing and was a rising boxing star, but an incident where he came to the aid of his friend caused harm to his left arm, leaving it paralyzed, and him scornful. After his arm is fixed by Kōetsuji, Takeda regains his lighthearted personality and becomes more friendly, to the point where he stepped into the ring to challenge Member J of the Black Force team for the latter's disrespect towards Mizunuma. Takeda is shown to be lacking in intelligence, however, as seen in his English proclaimation against his opponent of "I AM WIN! YOU SAY SORRY! OK?" and the fact that he and Ukita had to repeat third year of High School. Synopsis Ragnarok Arc Takeda fights Kenichi to test how strong Kenichi is and initially pummelled Kenichi with little effort, but is defeated when Kenichi attacks his lower body, traditionally a boxer's weakness. He is saved from falling off of the roof by Kenichi with Ukita's help, and taken to Akisame's clinic, where Akisame fixes his left arm. With this, Takeda acknowledges Kenichi's strength and quits Ragnarok to become a pro boxer once again. Being grateful, he often comes to Kenichi's aid on several occasions. Also, he, along with Ukita, later joins Niijima's organization, the Shinpaku Alliance. YOMI Arc Realizing that his strength could not compare to Kenichi's and finding his own need to get stronger, Takeda becomes desperate to find a master similar to Kenichi's four main masters. Eventually, he finds James Shiba and passes a few tests to train under him. Recently he has been fighting in the underground. He has been wearing a retainer from YOMI arc to D of D Tournament. He later participates in the D of D tournament as part of the Shinpaku Alliance and wins his first match in the quarterfinals of the "Chi" group. However, he is defeated and severely injured by Shou Kanou when Takeda fights him in a desperate attempt to rescue Miu Fūrinji, barring him from the remaining matches. It is also revealed in his fight with Shou that he harbors a secret crush on Miu, though the crush isn't that much of a secret due to the fact that he openly makes passes at her (often right in front of Kenichi) and always calls her "honey". Kenichi may have overlooked the fact of his infatuation at the beginning as Takeda was often not serious and a joking guy outside of battles. During his discipleship under James Shiba, Takeda undergoes extensive and demanding training not unlike Kenichi's at the Ryōzanpaku dojo (he also carries Kenichi's great fear of the training and sees his master as a "Demon" for his outright sadistic training regimes). As a result, his fighting prowess has been greatly increased, making him a reliable ally and strong asset for the Shinpaku Alliance. Unlike Freya and Thor, he is the only person who manages to block Shou's attack when he assaults them for attempting to rescue Miu Fūrinji and is not knocked out instantly like the other two, implying he is even stronger than Freya who was previously one of Ragnarok's Three of Card. In chapter 267 he and Ukita didn't graduate 3rd year and were held back another year. Takeda is challenging Kenichi to fight against him once again not only to see how strong he has become, but thinks it is the best way to get stronger to help fight against YOMI. In Battle 318, Takeda's skills are further demonstrated as he is able to block Kenichi's Khao Loi with just both his arms, or more specifically, his knuckles as they were so strong that even Kenichi was shocked by their power. Takeda showed Kenichi that he could use his signature technique, Mubyoshi, using it against Kenichi during their bout, without having the drawback of aligning hands or moving in close, though his version of the technique is named "Auto-Rhythm" (using the same Kanji as Mubyoshi). Akisame explains that the power of the Auto-Rhythm however, is a few levels below Kenichi's Mubiyoshi. During his fight with Kenichi, he states that he will confess his love for Miu if he wins (this is arguably a bluff to trick Kenichi to fight at full strength). In chapter 320, Takeda shows he can use Ryūsui Seikūken as well, although Kensei said it was shallow, but definitely a Ryūsui Seikūken. It is implied in chapter 321 that Takeda can only use Ryūsui Seikūken every now and then because it is inconsistent. He is later seen with the Shinpaku Alliance on the mission to save freya but is only being able to complete the ission at the end of the arc. In the latest chapters, he went with the other Shinpaku members to the Yomi base in Okinawa. Skills and Techniques Despite not having a Master in the beginning, Takeda has increased in strength and skill dramatically to the point he has nearly caught up with Kenichi and Natsu Tanimoto in only a short amount of time. He can also be seen as an opposite of Kenichi, as he focuses more on speed and swift punches than power and versatility. Enhanced Strength: Takeda's physical power is great enough he can stop a knee attack from Kenichi with just the knuckles of his left hand. Enhanced Speed: Takeda has trained extensively on his speed to the point it appears that multiples of himself are striking from all around an opponent. He has also shown that he was fast enough to block an attack from Sho Kano, one of the strongest members of YOMI. Techniques *''Illusionary Left:'' Takeda's basic technique. It is a strong left hand punch that is so quick that it can't be seen by normal fighters. James Shiba has his own version of the move but it is so powerful, it actually creates a powerful air blast from the force of it. As James Shiba say's, Takeda's version is 56,700,000 years two early to match his. *Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch:'' A technique taught to Takeda by his Master Shiba and based off Shiba's pets. It is a dual-leaping punch that is combined with the spinning of arms to increase the overall power of the strike.'' *''Meteor Straight:'' A move used to counter a throw, he launches a powerful punch at the back of the throwers head made stronger by using the force of the throw to put his entire weight into the blow. While an illegitimate move in offical boxing, it is useful to fight against other fighting styles. *''Seikūken:'' In his quest to catch up to Kenichi, Takeda researched and was able to master one of Kenichi's best techniques. *''Ryuusei Seikuken:'' Takeda has also shown he can perform Ryusui Seikuken, though it's shallower and more inconsistent than Kenichi's, due to his inexperience using it. *''Auto Rhythm:'' Takeda's version of Mubyoshi. Unlike Kenichi's attack that combines the basic punch of Karate, Chinese Kempo, Jujitsu, and Muay Thai and charges, Takeda's uses the basics of Boxing and has no charge time, enabling him to use in rapid succession, but with less power. Battle Log Battles past with friend vs thugs ( won ) Battles present vs Kenichi 1e time ( lost ) vs underlings of Kisara ( won ) vs Kisara ( lost ) vs underling's of Ryuto ( won ) vs Kenichi 2e time ( undecided ) vs Member J from Black Forces ( won ) vs Sho Kano ( lost ) vs Kenichi 3e time ( lost ) vs Yami weapon subordinates ( won ) team Battles with Ukita vs Kisara and underlings ( lost ) with Ukita vs Berserker ( lost ) with Thor and Freya vs Sho Kano ( lost, only Takeda was able to somewhat fight back ) with Tanimoto, Kisara, Thor, Freya and Siegfried vs Fortuna ( won ) with Renka, Genson, and Koan vs Master class fighter (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok